one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton vs. Giygas
72251CC2-38A0-4429-A9D6-6384879B54C3.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Plankton vs Giygas.jpg|SentryNeo Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants (nominated by Psychomaster35) encounters Giygas from Earthbound (nominated by Toonlandia). Who will win Round One in the Collection of Worlds Tournament! Introduction The mysterious man was walking around in confusion. He seemed to be upset with some of the submission that the world had sent as tributes. ???: Out of everyone, why must they have sent these two. The screen had shown the tiny super villain of Bikini Bottom, Plankton and the giant alien, Giygas. one of the worlds in his collection then started to glow a bright white color. (Cue Pokey Means Business Remix (0:03-0:16)) ???: What is going on? Plankton had charged towards the towering alien life form, Giygas that was taking up most of the city. Plankton: You are one ugly looking freak! GET READY!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Pokey Means Business Remix (0:17-0:49)) 60 Plankton had entered into one of his machines. As soon as he did, he shoots several rockets at Giygas. Despite there being a large explosion, Giygas had absorbed the attacks. Plankton: What! Giygas: Pathetic... Pathetic.... Pathetic He then shoots the rockets back, now with a dark color as they hit the barnacle and caused him to crash to the ground. Giygas then got closer to Plankton ready to destroy him. 52 Plankton: Let's try this! The machine that Plankton was in then grew several arms with sawblades and charging towards Giygas. He then responded by creating a dark energy wave and shooting it towards the sea creature. The wave was avoided by Plankton and slashes at Giygas. Giygas: Joke... joke... you are... joke!! 44 With no hesitation, the alien life form shot dark energy balls and bombarded the sea creature. The energy balls hit Plankton as his machine crashes into the building. Giygas continued his bombardment as the building collapses on top of the small sea creature. 38 The machine blared its alarm as part of Plankton's robot was falling apart from the dark energy balls from the alien life form. Plankton: Code Red!! Abandon ship! The sea creature ejected cockpit from the machine as it explodes. Despite this, Plankton was not completely defenseless. With Giygas, thinking that he won, planned on eliminating the entire city as he was about to move on. Plankton: Smile freak! 28 (Cue Pokey Means Business Remix (1:49-2:05) The small cockpit transformed into a giant world war II bomber as he releases several more rockets. However, unlike the first time, the rockets did more damage than Giygas expected. Giygas: What...is... happening... to... me... Plankton: Be prepared to be destroyed! Plankton continued his bombardment as the alien was hit with several more rockets. Giygas tries to release the pressure of the bombardment from the sea creature. Giygas: No... use... freak... shrimp Plankton: No one calls me shrimp! 12 (Cue Pokey Means Business Remix (2:33-2:45)) Plankton then shot at the dark energy blasts with his rocket canceling it out. Giygas then took advantage of this distraction. The alien life form shot a blast of electricity towards the bomber. This was a direct hit as it destroys the wings of the plane. Plankton: Thank you for this. Prepare for the end! 2 His plane the grows into a giant laser cannon as he completely vaporizes the giant alien, Giygas. Giygas: Nooo... noooo... nooo!!! K.O. There was nothing left of Giygas as Plankton landed the plane. He popped the window open as he chanted to himself. Plankton: You were no match!! All of this will be controlled by me. ALL HAIL PLANKTON!! ALL HAAIILLL PLANKTON!!! ??: What a weird organism. Results ???: I should not of let this happen, but I am the only alien to be in charge. However, as much as you wanted to depose Giygas, you got your wise but at a great cost to you. As for Plankton, keep dreaming!!! This melee's winner is Plankton by Death!!!! (Cues Chum Bucket Lab) Winning Combatant: Plankton: 25 Giygas: 7 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 24 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Plankton's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Nickelodeon themed battles